110515-Guilty Party
08:29 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:29 -- 08:29 AG: Sδ uh.. Nyαrlα 08:30 AG: yδu hαve sδme explαiηiηg tδ dδ 08:30 CC: For what? 08:30 AG: Yδu ηever tδld me yδu tried miηd cδηtrδlliηg Lδrreα 08:30 AG: δr Aαishα fδr thαt mαtter 08:30 CC: Now hold up 08:31 CC: Lorrea wouldn't let me be 08:31 CC: I told you before 08:31 CC: "I'm doing my best" 08:31 CC: "You're a fuck up" 08:31 CC: ^ 08:31 CC: She already drew her fucking sword on me 08:31 CC: And attacked me 08:32 CC: Claiming to try to "calm me" 08:32 CC: When I wasp avoiding a fight 08:32 CC: That wasp much earlier 08:32 CC: Not with the mind control 08:32 AG: Nδ, I'm tired δf this "he sαid she sαid" bullshit 08:32 AG: I wαηt strαight fuckiηg αηswers Aesδηα 08:32 CC: I'm giving you a straight answer 08:33 CC: Listen to me, Moirai 08:33 CC: Like I wasp saying 08:33 CC: We were fighting 08:33 CC: It wasp getting bad 08:33 CC: It waspn't even a fight 08:33 CC: I wasp defending myself 08:33 CC: And then Aaisha whipped out psionics 08:33 CC: And tried to mind control me 08:33 CC: I have those powers myself, so it didn't work 08:34 CC: But I wasp understandably angry 08:34 CC: So I returned the favor 08:34 AG: Fuckiηg shit 08:34 CC: My anger being mostly directed at Lorrea who just fucking loves to threaten my life 08:34 CC: And I knew she'd pull a sword on me again 08:35 CC: I aimed to nip that in the bud 08:35 CC: There 08:35 CC: That's your answer 08:35 CC: Happy? 08:35 AG: frαηkly? Nδt δηe bit 08:35 AG: I'm mδre iηcliηed tδ believe Lδrreα's side δf eveηts 08:36 AG: I dδη't reαlly cαre fδr whαt yδur mδtivαtiδηs eηded up beiηg 08:36 CC: Of course you do 08:36 CC: She's a liar 08:36 CC: The best one I know 08:36 AG: Yeαh, αηd she αdmitted thαt 08:36 AG: thαt is the thiηg 08:36 AG: she αdmitted her fαult 08:36 CC: Yeah, right 08:36 AG: but I see yδu tryiηg tδ dip αηd dδdge αrδuηd it 08:36 CC: I don't dodge shit 08:37 CC: Maybe if someone actually told me what I do wrong aside from "everything" 08:37 CC: Instead of vaguely telling me how bad I am 08:37 CC: On things tha tI actually care about 08:37 CC: Instead of assuming the worst 08:37 CC: when I'm really fucking honest 08:38 AG: I hαveη't the slightest clue tδ whαt the blδδdy hell is gδiηg δη lαtely, but It dδes ηδt trick my fαηcy δηe bit 08:38 AG: Its reαlly stαrtiηg tδ dδg δη me 08:38 AG: I just wαηt α strαight fuckiηg αηswer frδm αηyδηe 08:38 CC: That's my answer 08:38 CC: We fought 08:38 CC: she tried to mind control me 08:39 CC: I had reason to retaliate and take them both 08:39 CC: Sorry for explaining the damn situation 08:39 AG: All this fuckiηg iηfightiηg hαs tδ ceαse 08:39 CC: I'm really trying here 08:39 AG: I kηδw yδu αre 08:39 AG: αηd I dδη't wαηt tδ be mαd αt yδu 08:39 AG: Its just... 08:39 AG: FUCK 08:40 CC: What reason do you have to be mad at me? 08:40 CC: Honestly 08:40 CC: What is the reason? 08:40 AG: there is just sδ much fuckiηg cδηflict gδiηg δη 08:40 AG: I hαve ηδ ideα whδ tδ side with 08:40 AG: I hαve ηδ ideα whαt is gδiηg δη 08:40 CC: What happened to straight answers? 08:41 CC: I need you to work with me here 08:41 AG: I just wαηt it αll tδ fuckiηg eηd 08:41 CC: Instead of doing the eact thing we're both complaining about 08:41 AG: Lδrreα hαd ηδ reαsδη tδ get sδ wδrked up αbδut yδu, thαt I αgree 08:41 CC: I can't fix what I did wrong if no one tells me 08:42 AG: But yδu dδη't returη the fuckiηg fαvδr! If yδu wαηt sδmethiηg prδperly eηded, yδu fuckiηg stδp it the mδmeηt it hαppeηs 08:42 AG: whαt yδu did wαs egg it δη mδre 08:42 AG: yδu put the fuel iη the fuckiηg fire 08:42 AG: αηd theη yδu stδδd iη the blδδdy flαmes blαmiηg the gαs 08:43 AG: Thαt is why I αm sδ mαd 08:43 CC: You weren't there 08:43 CC: That's some judgemant to give 08:43 AG: I didη't hαve tδ be there tδ kηδw whαt weηt dδwη 08:43 CC: Okay, gotcha 08:43 CC: I'll go back to being the butt of the joke 08:44 CC: Everyone gets to walk all over me 08:44 CC: And I don't get so much as the chance to defend myself 08:44 AG: αηd there is αηδther fuckiηg prδblem 08:44 CC: Because that's how it'll play out 08:44 CC: It's not a matter of my pride 08:44 CC: It's a matter of mutual respect 08:45 AG: the mδmeηt yδu αre cδηfrδηted, yδu lαy iη the fuckiηg dirt αηd cδmplαiη αbδut beiηg stepped δη 08:45 CC: No 08:45 CC: When I'm confronted, I explain myself 08:45 AG: I'm tryiηg tδ uηderstαηd the pδsitiδη yδu αre cδmiηg frδm 08:45 CC: If you ask why, I tell you why to the best of my ability 08:46 CC: And it looks like I'm dodging 08:46 AG: but it dδesη't help wheη the δηly thiηg yδu did wαs mαke it wδrse wheη yδu were cδηfrδηted 08:46 CC: When giving you background 08:47 AG: Aesδηα, I'm sδrry fδr gettiηg sδ rilled up αt yδu... But I'm tired δf αll this fightiηg 08:47 AG: I dδη't cαre whδ stαrted it 08:48 CC: Look man, you gotta trust me on this 08:48 CC: Or just not at all 08:48 CC: Because a lot of shit looks bad all the time 08:48 CC: I could just as easily go without explaining 08:48 CC: And I'd look like a walking maelstrom wreaking havoc everywhere 08:48 AG: I trust yδur wδrds, I kηδw yδu αreη't lyiηg 08:49 CC: "Totally mind controlled Aaisha, not even gonna say why" 08:49 CC: Vs 08:49 CC: "She actually attempted it first in a tense moment" 08:50 AG: I'm gδiηg tδ αsk Aαishα whαt weηt dδwη 08:50 AG: α third pαrty will fix this 08:50 CC: already spoke to her about it 08:50 CC: She didn't know she had them 08:50 CC: You should ask though 08:51 CC: It waspn't intentional on her part 08:51 CC: I believe her on that 08:51 CC: Fuschia's aren't even supposed to have those, after all 08:51 AG: Right ηδw I αm dissαpδiηted iη bδth yδu αηd Lδrreα, I just wαηt tδ fiηd whδ the guilty pαrty is sδ thαt this cαη αll be fuckiηg fixed 08:51 CC: There is no guilty party 08:52 CC: It's small grievances that snowball 08:52 AG: sδmeδηe stαrted fliηgiηg the shit first 08:52 CC: I would give you the log of it if I could 08:52 CC: It's what I'm going to do from now on 08:52 CC: People keep accusing me 08:52 CC: I have proof 08:53 AG: I hαve ηδt αccused yδu δf αηythiηg yet 08:53 CC: Sadly this occured in person 08:53 CC: I said people, not you in particular 08:53 CC: Regarding Libby, people certainly do 08:53 AG: whαt dδes Libby hαve tδ dδ with αηy δf this 08:54 CC: Side comment, just another in my currant list of problems 08:54 CC: Ignore I said anything 08:54 AG: Fiηe 08:55 CC: Just don't give her as much trust as I once advised you to 08:55 CC: She can be fickle 08:55 AG: αηd why is thαt 08:56 AG: I thδught δf everyδηe she wαs the mδst tδ be trusted 08:56 CC: That's what I thought 08:56 CC: It's what I said 08:56 CC: But I wasp wrong 08:56 CC: I knew she had moments of being temperamental 08:56 CC: She's admitted to this 08:57 CC: But lately, it's as if she outright has it out for me 08:58 AG: αηd why wδuld thαt be 08:58 CC: Likely the Scarlet fever 08:58 CC: She's petty 08:58 CC: And blames me for it 08:58 AG: ... 08:59 AG: I'll αsk αrδuηd, I wαηt tδ get the full picture here 08:59 CC: I have the full picture 08:59 CC: No one else save Aaisha 08:59 CC: Not even her 08:59 CC: Scarlet called me on the phone 09:00 CC: Where I wasp once told explicitly that she wasp powerless over long distance 09:00 CC: Told by Libby 09:00 AG: why wδuld yδu eveη αηswer her? 09:00 AG: pδwerless δr ηδt, it wαs stupid 09:00 CC: Sorry for wanting insight into whatever bullshit she woul dcook up net 09:00 CC: net* 09:01 CC: next* 09:01 CC: Sorry for not wanting to be caught off guard 09:01 CC: Geez 09:01 AG: Still, it wαs fδδlish 09:01 CC: You don't ignore someone who is ahead of you in the game by leaps and bounds 09:01 AG: αηy αdvαηtαge gαiηed wδuld ηδt hαve beeη wδrth it 09:02 AG: she's the δppδsitiδη! Why wδuld yδu eveη cδηsider her tδ just tell yδu her plαηs? 09:03 CC: Since when are you the head of strategy? 09:03 AG: siηce ηδbδdy else seems tδ be thiηkiηg this shit δut 09:03 CC: Funny 09:03 CC: I thought I wasp th eonly one thinking shit out 09:03 AG: yδu cδuld hαve fδδled me 09:03 CC: I admit, I regret that 09:04 CC: It fucked things up 09:04 CC: Chalk it up as the ONE substantial mistake I've made 09:04 CC: Still made on false information given to me by Libby 09:04 AG: fαir eηδugh 09:05 CC: I wouldn't have answered if I knew she could actually use her powers over phone calls 09:05 CC: It's that simple 09:05 CC: but she blames me for not knowing she could 09:05 CC: When she herself is the only one who did 09:05 AG: αre yδu pδsitive she didη't kηδw her pδwer cδuld wδrk δver the phδηe? 09:06 AG: δr αre yδu just tryiηg tδ iηsiηuαte thαt Libby wαs αwαre 09:07 CC: I'm trying to insinuate Libby wasp aware 09:07 CC: They've been dealing with each other for beyond billions of sweeps 09:07 CC: Libby has watched session after session fail because of Scarlet 09:07 CC: Claimed to know her tricks 09:08 CC: And had ample opportunity to infomr me of this glaring whole in my defense 09:08 CC: And did not 09:08 AG: ... 09:09 CC: Yes 09:09 CC: And now she only berates me 09:09 CC: And people assume I'm rude to her 09:10 CC: This situation now has me on Vigil's hitlist 09:10 AG: did yδu ever αsk her if she kηew thαt Scαrlets cδηtrδl cδuld wδrk δver the phδηe 09:11 CC: No, I figured it would be ridiculous that in hundreds of sessions of creatures with at least our level of development, Scarlet would have had yet to try a phone call 09:11 CC: And that Libby woulnd't know 09:12 CC: Even worse, Libby is now trying to pin it on me that I have a black crush on Scarlet, which implicates her as she claimes to see relationships of the future 09:13 CC: Okay, strike that 09:14 CC: Now it's reaching into personal bias 09:14 CC: I mean 09:14 CC: She is trying to pin some stupid black crush on me 09:14 CC: Which is beyond insulting 09:14 AG: hm 09:15 AG: Well... 09:16 AG: I best be δff 09:16 AG: I cαη't fiηd α reαsδη tδ cδηtiηue tδ berαte yδu 09:17 CC: Perhaps because this isn't my fault? 09:17 AG: Yδu keep sαyiηg thαt 09:17 CC: No 09:17 CC: Not that nothing is my fault 09:17 CC: This situation in particular, is not 09:18 CC: I don't deny my involvemant is the issues with Lorrea, or the unavoidable escalation with Scarlet 09:18 CC: Passive as my involvement is those wasp 09:18 CC: With Libby, it is most certainly not 09:19 CC: Anyway 09:19 CC: Later 09:19 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:19 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla